evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
McDonald's Happy Meal (USA) List of Toys
1979 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture toys (December) 1980 * Pac-Man Toys (October) * Popeye toys (December) 1981 * The Fox and the Hound toys (July) 1982 * Playmobil toys (later recalled) 1983 * Mario Bros toys (July) * The Rescuers toys (December) 1984 * Ghostbusters toys (June) * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats toys (September) 1985 * Santa Claus: The Movie toys (December) 1986 * Stompers toys (August) * An American Tail books (November) 1987 * The Brave Little Toaster toys (July) 1988 * The Powerpuff Girls toys (August/September) * Oliver & Company toys (November) 1989 * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1990 * Super Mario Bros. 3 toys * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * The Rescuers Down Under toys (November) 1991 * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * McDino Changeables (June) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians toys (July) * Hook toys (December) 1992 * Batman Returns toys (June) * Pikmin "summer fun" toys (July) * Full House figures (October) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Sega Genesis handheld games (June) * Coneheads figures (November) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * NASA toys (January) * Gabriel Garza toys (February) * Inspector Gadget toys (March) * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (June) * Tom and Jerry toys (July) * Sorry!/Monopoly/Hungry Hungry Hippos game tables (September) * Animaniacs toys 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) * Bobby's World toys (February) * X-Men toys (March) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls toys (June) 1996 * Marvel toys * Muppet Treasure Island toys * Aladdin and the King of Thieves toys * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 toys (March/April) * Space Jam toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Pikmin toys (May) * Hercules toys * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1998 * 101 Dalmatians toys * Hercules toys (February) * Hatty toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies * Marvin the Martian toys (April) * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * Mcdonalds Halloween Nerds Candy Dispensers * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Recess toys (December) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (March) * Pikmin toys (March) * The Flintstones/The Jetsons watches (April) * Tarzan toys (June) * The King and I toys (June/July) * Halloween Pails * Lego toys * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Looney Tunes toys (January) * Tarzan toys * Dinosaur toys (May) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * 102 Dalmatians toys * Disney's Video Showcase toys * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) * Monsters, Inc. toys (November) * Toys R Us Animal Alley toys 2002 * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland toys * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Pikmin toys (May) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * Battlebots toys * Madame Alexander toys * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) * Peanuts toys (November/December) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Bratz toys * Masters of the Universe toys * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder toys * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * The Lion King 1 1/2 toys * ESPN handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (June) * Astro Boy toys (July) * Peanuts toys (August) * The Incredibles toys * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) * Hello Kitty 30th Anniversary 2005 * Pixar Pals toys * Power Rangers toys * Wondercolts toys (June) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl toys (June/July) * Pokemon (August) * Nerf (September) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (October) * Chicken Little toys (November) * Neopets 2006 * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Pikmin/Sailor Moon toys (April/May) * Cars toys (June) * Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest/Peanuts toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses toys (August) * Lego Bionicle/The Little Mermaid toys (September/October) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * Geoshea/Catscratch toys (January) * Wow Wee Robotics/My Little Pony toys (February) * TMNT/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys (March) * American Idol toys (April/May) * Shrek the Third toys (May) * Surf's Up toys (June) * Computeropolis 2/Hello Kitty toys (June/July) * Fly Wheels toys (July) * Legion of Superheroes toys (September/October) * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys (September/October) * Cartoon Network toys (October) * Bee Movie toys (November) * Shrek the Third on DVD toys (November) * Super Mario Galaxy toys (November/December) * Pikmin: The Movie toys (December) * Lego Bionicle toys (December) * Alvin and the Chipmunks toys (December) 2008 * Disney Pirates of the Carribean/Princess toys (January) * Legend of MYCUN toys (January/February) * American Idol toys (February) * Speed Racer/Dance Dance Revolution toys (March) * Greeny Phatom toys (April) * Metro Cone 2/iCarly toys (May) * Kung Fu Panda toys (May/June) * Lego Batman: The Videogame/Geoshea Party toys (June/July) * The Dip: The Secret of the Lost Village toys (June/July) * 128 Minions/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August/September) * FusionMania toys (September/October) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa toys (November) * The Geo Team toys (December) * Lego Bionicle toys (December) 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys (January) * The Spectacular Spider-Man toys (February/March 5) * Woo La La toys (March) * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March/April) * Kidz Bop CDs (April) * Geoshea Theft Auto toys (May) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian toys (May/June) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs toys (June) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies birthday toys (July/August) * Lego Racers toys/American Girl books (August) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August/September) * Bakugan/Build A Bear Workshop toys (October) * Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky/My Little Pony toys (October/November) * Nerf toys/Strawberry Shortcake notebooks (November/December) * Shrek the Halls toys (December) * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel toys (January) * The Penguins of Madagascar toys (February) * Computeropolis 3 toys (February/March) * Star Wars/iCarly toys (February/March) * How to Train Your Dragon toys (April) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers toys (April) * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5/Barbie toys (April/May 13) * Shrek Forever After toys (May 14/June) * The Last Airbender toys (June) * Marvel Heroes/The Littlest Pet Shop toys (July 9) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Madame Alexander toys (July/August) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Strawberry Shortcake ''toys (August/September) * ''Greeny Phatom/Mr. Potato Head Halloween Pails (October) * MegaMind toys (November 1-25) * Bakugan/Furry Hearts Pets toys (November/December) 2011 * Victorious/Tonka toys (January) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused/Barbie toys (January/February) * Young Justice toys (March/April) * Rio toys (April) * Batman: The Brave and the bold/Zoobles toys (April/May) * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Pokémon Black/White/Liv toys (June) * Green Lantern toys (June) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars toys/''Strawberry Shortcake'' toys (July 1-21) * Gabriel Garza toys (July) * The Smurfs toys (July/August) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys/Twinkle Toes toys (August/September) * Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York toys (September/October) * Justice League Unlimited: Bobbing Head Heroes 2 toys (September/October) * The Minion Waker/Geoshea Crazy Cars! toys (October) * Puss in Boots toys (October/November 10) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) 2012 Edit * Transformers Prime toys (December 2011-January 2012) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series toys * The Amazing Spider-Man toys (July) * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 toys (May) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys (June) * The Heroes 2 ''toys (June) * ''Pokemon: Black/White toys (June) * Ice Age: Continental Drift toys (July/August) * ScribbleNauts Unlimited ''toys (August) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants/Geoshea Olympics toys (August) * Pikmin toys (August/September) * Power Rangers Super Samurai toys/Paul Frank toys (September) * Hotel Transylvania toys (September/October) * Scooby-Doo! Halloween Pails (October) * Young Justice toys (November) * Rise of the Guardians toys (November/December) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/''Moshi Monsters'' toys (December) 2013 Edit * Transformers Prime toys/Hello Kitty toys (December 2012-January 2013) * The Geo Team Movie 2 toys (January) * HexBug toys/''Barbie in the Pink Shoes'' toys (February) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys (March) * The Croods toys (March/April) * Skylanders: Giants ''toys/''Fijit Friends Shimmies toys (April) * Spy Gear toys/''Winx Club'' toys (April/May) * nhg toys (May) * Hot Wheels toys/''Twinkle Toes'' toys (May/June) * Despicable Me 2 toys (June/July) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July/August) * Power Rangers Megaforce toys/Justice toys (August/September) * Minions Go Move toys (August/September) * Beware the Batman toys/The Wizard of Oz toys (August/September) * Workers toys (September) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 toys (September/October) * Angry Birds Star Wars Halloween Pails/''Monster High'' Halloween Pails (October) * Happy Meal Books (November) * NFL Rush Zone ''toys/''Build-A-Bear Workshop toys (November/December) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/''Furby Boom!'' toys (December) 2014 Edit * Paul Frank toys/''Adventure Time'' toys (January 4-February 6) * The Lego Movie cups (February 7-27) * Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (February/March) * Fruit Ninja (March/April) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 toys (April/May) * Pokemon X & Y toys/American Girl Isabelle toys (May) * X-Men: Days of Future Past toys (May) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys (June) * Gabriel Garza 2/Geoshea U toys (June/July) * Mario Kart 8 toys/''Ty Teenie Beanie Boos'' toys (July) * Madden NFL 15 toys/''Littlest Pet Shop'' toys (August/September) * Planet Chasers toys (August) * House in the Pop 2 toys (August) * HexBug toys/''Monster High'' toys (September) * The Book of Life Halloween pails/''Minions on Vacation'' toys (October) * Max Steel toys/''Hello Kitty 40th Anniversary'' toys (November) * Archot toys (November) * Penguins of Madagascar toys (November/December) 2015 Edit * Harper Collins kids books (December 2014-January 2015) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/''Sweethearts'' Plush (January) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water straw toppers (February) * Paradoria toys (February/March) * Ico ''toys (February/March) * ''Team Hot Wheels toys/''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' toys (February/March) * Home toys (March/April) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Transformers: Robots in Disguise toys (April) * Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice toys (April/May) * The Geo Team toys (April/May) * Skylanders: Trap Team toys/''Littlest Pet Shop'' toys (May) * Nerf toys/''Nerf Rebelle'' toys (June) * Minions toys (July) * Cola_cola color glass (July/August) * Dick Grayson ''toys (July/August) * ''Batman Unlimited toys/''Monster High'' toys (August) * Monster Jam toys/''Hello Kitty'' toys (August/September) * Metro Cone Forever toys (August/September) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September/October) * Minions Halloween pails (October) * Th wee Peanuts Movie toys (November) * Country Band ''toys (November/December) * Pokemon Alpha Saphire and Omega Ruby toys/Build-a-Bear Workshop toys(December) 2016 Edit * Raving Rabbids toys/Shopkins toys (December 2015-January 2016) * Harper Collins kids books/Adventures of MYCUN toys (January) * ''My Little Pony toys/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise toys'' (February/March) * Barbie Spy Squad toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) * Officer Mary and Deputy Laney ''toys (March/April) * Emoji plush toys (April) * ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3 toys (May) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May/June) * MYCUN Forever toys (May/June) * Skylanders Superchargers toys/''The Powerpuff Girls'' toys (June) * Ready Player One toys (June/July) * NBCuniversal toys (July) * * * Step-It Activity Bands (August; these were recalled after multiple complaints about skin burns) * Ropz ''toys (August /September) * ''Imagimals toys (September) * Talking Tom toys (September) * Justice League Action toys/DC Superhero Girls toys(September/October) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Halloween Pails (October) * Nintendo toys (October/November) * Trolls Pencil topers and Sticker sheets (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Hello Sanrio toys (November/December) * Sing ''toys (December) 2017 Edit * SweetHearts clip gloss/''Geoshea World ''toys (January/February) * ''The Lego Batman Movie toys and cups (February) * Gabriel Garza 3 toys (February/March) * Pikmin toys (March) * Barbie Fashionistas toys/Hot Wheels toys (March/April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (April) * Super Mario toys (May) * Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (June) * The Computer Adventure ''toys (June/July) * ''Despicable Me 3/Geoshea Party 2 toys (June/July) * The Emoji Movie toys (July/August) * The Heroes 3 ''toys (August) * Geoshea toys (August) * ''Palm City toys (August) * Harper Collins kids books (September) * The Lego Ninjago Movie toys (September/October) * Gingo Animation toys (October) * Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) * Lix toys (December) * Happy Meal Holiday Express (December) 2018 Edit * Yo-Kai Watch/Shopkins (January) * American Greetings (January/February) * Peter Rabbit toys (February/March) * Peanuts Snoopy toys (March/April) * National Geographic Kids (April) * Computeropolis: The Deep Web toys (May) * Incredibles 2 toys (June) * Armada ''toys (June) * ''Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy ''toys (July) * ''Nintendo Super Mario ''toys (July) * ''Dog Man toys (July/August) * Justice League Action toys (August) * Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks ''toys (August/September) * ''Cool Spot toys (September) * Bumblebee/''My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Crew/Geoshea World'' toys (September/October) * LazyTown: The Movie toys (October) * Pokémon/Hello Kitty (October/November) * Ralph Breaks the Internet toys (November/December) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie! toys (December) 2019 Edit * Monster Jam/Shopkins toys (January) * Cilo ''toys (January/February) * ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part toys (January/February) * Kim Possible toys (February) * Geoshea World toys (February) * Addie toys (February/March) * Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm ''toys (March/April) * ''TY Teenie Teeny Tys toys (March/April) * The Loud House ''toys (March/April) * ''We Bare Bears toys (April) * Avengers: Endgame toys (April) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''toys (May/June) * ''Geoshea World: The Space Movie ''toys (May/June) * ''Toy Story 4 toys (June/July) * Kidz Bop ''toys (July) * ''The Lion King toys (July/August) * NASA Snoopy toys (August/September) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys (September) * Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (September) * Abominable toys (September) * Pokemon/Hello Kitty toys (October) * Frozen 2 toys (November/December) * Pikmin: Hero Out of the City toys (December)